


Secret Santa Present to DarknessFactor

by TheMarvelLife



Category: The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Abuse, Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Child Abuse, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, F/M, Physical Abuse, Swearing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-25
Updated: 2015-12-25
Packaged: 2018-05-09 09:26:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,427
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5534654
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheMarvelLife/pseuds/TheMarvelLife
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What happens when an enhancement comes in the field and messes with everybody?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Secret Santa Present to DarknessFactor

**Author's Note:**

  * For [TheDarknessFactor](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheDarknessFactor/gifts).



(((Merry Christmas! This story is for @darknessfactor , I am your secret Santa! I had lots of fun working on this story and I hope you like it! The prompt was angst so I tried my best to be really sad. There are a few trigger warnings, but you said that was okay. ))

The Group (excluding Bruce), were fighting in the dense woods of the Himalayan mountains. There was suppose to be a transfer of bombs from Hydra to AIM and the Avengers were here to stop it.

Natasha knocked out the last solider with a swift kick to the head, no getting up from that for a while. She put her hand up to her comm in her ear and radioed in. 

"I'm clear over here fellas, anybody need any extra assistance?" 

She heard a couple of grunts from over the line and then the voice of her best friend.

"Everything's all good over here Nat, no need," huffed out Clint. "The others are looking good over here too. Tony's good. Thor's good. Roger's-. Wait. Where's Steve?"

Natasha tensed and got ready for some action. She couldn't exactly see through the thick brush, so she wasn't for sure which direction he was at. She took out her batons and got in the fighting position. "Clint you got eyes on Cap yet?" 

There was silence on the other end before she heard sound again. "Steve's down. He's still alive, he's just in some tranquil state." 

"Where are you positioned? Where's your location." 

"I'm located by-....no...Thor's down. I repeat Thor's down."

Natasha looked around again. Trees on top of trees, on top of trees. 

"Clint where are you!" Natasha stood, waiting for an answer. Hoping for an answer. They were slowly getting outnumbered. Maybe it was time to call in-

"Natasha! Natasha! Do you copy?!?!"

Natasha reached for her ear,"Yes! Clint where are you!?"

"Nat you have to get out of here! Tony's down! Everyone's down! There's a special out here! An enhancement. You gotta get to some cover! Hurry! N-"

"Bruce." She had to get to cover, but first she needed to get him. She took off in the direction of the quinjet, going around trees that all looked the same. Right when she thought she might be heading in the wrong direction she saw the jet. It was sitting in one of the only openings in the forest.

Natasha ran to the door and beat on it. "Bruce! Bruce are you in there!? Open up!"  
She started to get worried after a few seconds when there wasn't an answer. 

Right when she was about to try and bust in the gate opened and she saw the doctor standing there in his cozy blue sweater. 

Natasha ran in and kissed Bruce quickly. "Are you alright? Have you heard anything?" 

Bruce was surprised for a second before answering,"No. I haven't heard anything. Everything okay out there? What's wrong?"

Natasha grabbed his hand and started pulling him towards the door. "I need to get you to safety. We have to leave right now."

As the two departed eyes from each other and turned to leave, they saw a tall person standing at the end of the gate. They were wearing all black and you couldn't see there face because of their hood, the only thing you could see were their yellow glowing eyes. Their hands were green and they were covered in tattoos. 

Before Natasha could let go of Bruce's hand and pull out her gun the person blasted a yellow light at them and all of a sudden they saw black.

Natasha woke up before Bruce, flying off the ground, expecting a fight. It didn't take her long to notice that they were not in the forest anymore, but rather a long street with houses spread widely apart. They were in the yard of a house, laying in grass that had grown a little too big and it was probably time for a cut. Bruce started to stir and Natasha grabbed his arm gently, helping him up. 

"We seem to be in some random place filled with houses." She heard a car coming down the street. "Here, I'll go flag it down."

She walked towards the sidewalk and waved at it using both her hands. The woman in the car didn't seem to notice her at all and pulled into the driveway. A man had been sitting in the drivers seat and he hadn't seen to notice either. The couple sat in the car for a minute before the woman's side door opened. The woman stepped out and seemed to wipe tears from her eyes.

Bruce squinted his eyes and then wiped them a little. "Is that-?" He started to walk across the lawn and towards the woman. 

Natasha followed behind him. "You know this place?"

Bruce seemed to ignore her and kept towards the woman's who was getting bags of groceries put the car. "It cant be."

Natasha grabbed his arm. "Bruce quit. These people don't know you."

Bruce snatched his arm away from her, not thinking. "Of course they know me. That's my mother."

Bruce started towards the woman again at a faster pace, while Natasha stood behind a little she'll-shocked. When he got to the ladies driveway the woman started to walk away from him and towards the house. Bruce ran now and came from behind the woman, stopping in front of her. "Mom! Mom, it's me! It's Bruce! Mom!" The woman kept towards the door, her makeup smudged from crying. "Mom!"

Bruce's mom walked really close to him before walking through him. Bruce tensed up and stopped breathing for a moment as the woman went through him, and towards the front door; unlocking it, and going inside. 

He stood there a minute not moving, still not knowing what just happened before the man got out the car and spit on the ground. "God fucking Christ. That dumb bitch needs to learn how to fucking respect her husband. She's not a damn thing without me." He took a swig from his liquor bottle and walked towards the door behind his mother. 

Bruce stepped out the way of his father, as if it was all he knew. Natasha walked up to him. "I don't know what's going on. But maybe we need to get out of-"

"Bruce!" They both heard his mother call his name and then footsteps to follow behind them. 

"Mommy!"

Bruce ran to the window and peered inside. He saw a little boy, around the age of 7, run and hug the woman tightly. The woman was bent down on her knees, so she could hug the small child properly. 

His father snorted and started walking towards the kitchen. "You need to stop giving the little freak all your attention. He doesn't deserve it."

Both he and his mother looked to his father and then his mom back towards Bruce. She wiped a little black spot off his cheek and kissed his forehead. "Now that's not true okay, Bruce? Your the only thing I love." She hugged her son again and he smiled, showing some of his missing teeth.

"Look mommy, one of them is growing in. My book says it's called the central incisor."

His mom smiled. "Oh really now? Well, you listen to that book okay? It knows what it's talking about."

Right as his mother said that his father walked to the kitchen archway and looked at them. "Don't you tell him to listen to that damn book. He's a freak. Freaks don't read books, they don't deserve them." His father started to walk towards Bruce's room. 

Bruce struggles in his mothers arms, as she held him back. "That's my book! Don't hurt my book! Please! That's my book."

Natasha walked up behind Bruce and put a hand on his shoulder. Bruce looked back at her and then towards the window again. "I remember this day...."

Natasha tried to pull him away, but he wouldn't budge. "I don't think this is good for you. You shouldn't have to watch this."

Bruce shook his head. "No. I have to. I need to see this." Natasha knew she couldn't make him go, but she also couldn't leave him like that. So she grabbed his hand and held it tight. 

His father took the book and held in Bruce's face before ripping out pages and throwing it against the wall. His mother shielded his eyes as his father did so. 

"You need to stop protecting him so much. He isn't anything to you. Don't you get that? That's isn't are child! That's a monster, that took everything away from me."

Bruce's mom stood up and placed Bruce behind her. "Brian, your taking this too far. Your scaring him again. Please. Stop."

The man came over and slapped the woman across the face, knocking her down. "Don't you ever talk to me like that! He's got you brainwashed! Don't you see!? Or are you just blind!?" 

Bruce whimpered and ran to his mother. "Mommy. Get up." His mom lay on the floor crying. 

"I'm okay baby, go to your room okay?"

Bruce tried to run past his father towards the room, but he got snatched up.

Natasha looked over at Bruce, as he stared into the window, a tear on his face. 

His father screamed in his face. "You took everything from me! My wife first! Her live for me! And now her common sense! Your nothing but a freak! A monster!"

He threw Bruce and he hit the floor with a thud, his glasses fell off and broke as his father stepped on them. 

Bruce walked away from the window, his fists clenched. 

"Nat. Nat, can you hear me?" Natasha reached for her ear comm. 

"Clint! Clint, I can hear you can you hear me!?"

"Natasha, the enhanced is down. We got her. If you can hear me just know the spell lasts for 10 minutes."

"Clint!"

"Natasha, if you can hear me the spell is coming off. Just hold it out okay? What ever your seeing don't let it effect you. It's just a memory."

Natasha went over towards Bruce and grabbed his fist. "Bruce, were about to wake up. It's okay now."

Bruce snapped and pushed her away. "Hey away from me! You don't-....you don't understand! Just get away!"

His eyes were green now and he was losing his complexion.

"Bruce calm down. If you hulk-out now you'll destroy the quinjet. You need to breathe."

Bruce started to breath deeply. 

"Bruce, none of this is real. It's not real. We are not here right now."

Bruce heard glass break in the house and winced. Natasha took a step forward and grabbed his face. "None of this is real, Bruce. I'm here. You need to wake up. We need to wake up."

She heard Clint in her ear again. "Natasha, sorry about this."

"What?"

Suddenly rain started to fall from the sky on both of them, then a huge wall blocked the sun.

"Is that a-...."

"It's a tsunami."

The huge wave came rolling down the street, swallowing houses.

They stood at the edge of the driveway and Natasha took Bruce's hand, dragging him into the street.

"We gotta go."

Bruce looked up at the house. "But-....my mom! I gotta save her! I have to save my mom Natasha. You can't make me leave her."

Natasha shook her head. "Bruce this isn't real. None of this is real. She won't die from this. I promise."

Bruce stared at her, his eyes big like he was about to cry. "I know she won't die from this. This is not what I wanna save her from."

Natasha saw the wave getting closer by the second. "Bruce.....please."

He stared at her and nodded and they took off down the street, trying to escape the wave. Natasha got behind him and pushed him a little. "Go. Go! Go!!" 

Bruce looked back. "It's getting faster. We cant outrun it!"

Natasha pulled him by his shirt, tugging him along. "Don't give up now."

The tsunami got to their hills and they were reaching the end of the street. Natasha felt the water from the rain hitting their head and Natasha knew they wouldn't make it like this. "Bruce we gotta hurry."

She looked back to see him stopping. "Bruce what are you doing?! Let's go."

He smiled sadly at her. "You can't run with me dragging you behind. I'll see you later Natasha." He waved at her, before getting seized by the wave.

"Bruce!" Before she could react the wave grabbed her and she got sucked into the wave.

She snapped up and gasped for air. She was sitting next to Bruce who had a towel and was drying his face. He looked sad and apologetic. 

Clint squatted next to her. "Sorry about the water. We had to get you guys up somehow." She looked around and the rest of the group was sitting down in the quinjet chairs. They looked a little sad as well and she couldn't help but wonder what they had seen.

Her hair was wet and there were small water droplets next to her. "How long were we out?"

He shrugged. "We all seemed to only be out 10 minutes." He frowned at her. "Did you see...the madam?"

Natasha understood what he meant and shook his head. "No, actually, I saw something equally worse." 

Bruce looked at her and handed over the towel. She took it and tried to give him a reassuring smile. "Can I talk to you a minute?" Bruce thought for a second before nodding.

Him and her went and sat down on seat next to each other. Clint went over and decided to switch off the autopilot, taking over manually.

Bruce looked down at the ground, trying to avoid eye contact. "I'm sorry."

Natasha pityingly looked at him. "No, don't say that. We're back now. Everything is gonna get back to normal soon. Everything is gonna go back to normal now."

Bruce sighed and Natasha took his hand. "You wanna talk about it?"

Bruce shook his head and she grabbed his chin. "Bruce-....."

He looked at her, frowning and a tear fell from his eye. She out his head on her shoulder and hugged him comfortingly. Usually they wouldn't do this in front of the team, but he needed it right now. 

Tony sighed. "I wish Pepper was here to comfort me."

Thor looked at him and patted his back. "Janes better."


End file.
